fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Who is Wilfre
Who is Wilfre is a fanfiction based on Wilfre made by TheChromePerson. Chapter 1 I knew it was too late for me. I woke up and saw the flowers blooming, the sun shining, and the children screaming while playing. It was time for my trip. I packed. I waved goodbye to mama. I left. I was alone. Walking. Hopefully I was gonna find a place to live soon. I arrived at a village close to my house when I swam to it. It was moderately big, it had houses on it. It was a village. I climbed onto the dock when mama thought me to climb, when I saw a young Rapo who accidently knocked me over. The girl said sorry in the most soft and gentle voice I ever heard, as I responded. "It's okay." I responded. "I'm Mari, and who are you?" "Uhhh... Wilfre, I'm Wilfre." "Wow. That's a weird name." "Yes, yes it is." Mari walked away and she tripped. I rushed to Mari to make sure that she was okay. "You okay?" "Yes, Mr. Wilfre. Thank you." Mari then threw the rock she tripped on in the air, which accidently broke Chef Cookie's window. "...Ze oh no." Chef Cookie thought. "Where is ze one who dare break ze window?" Mari started crying. "It's ok." said Wilfre. The Mayor came along as soon as he heard her daughter's sobs. The Mayor saw Wilfre comforting Mari, who had stopped crying. "Thank you so much for helping my daughter, what is your name?" "My name is Wilfre, sir." BONK! THUD! Wilfre had fallen to the ground when hit with Chef Cookie's spatula on the head, warning him to never let anybody break his window ever again. Wilfre lay motionless on the ground, knocked out. (2 hours later) Wilfre had woken up seeing the construction of a house while Dr. Cure was treating his wound. Chef Cookie was absent. Wilfre asked who the house was being built for, before he saw a letter on the house and opened it, saying "Dear Wilfre. For caring for my daughter, we decided to give you a house." -The Mayor. "Thank you all. Now I have a house all to myself." The house was slightly big, with a telescope pointing out a hole. "Where will I sleep during the construction?" "You will sleep in Creation Hall for your efforts." "Okay." In Creation Hall was a table and a mannequin, who looked so realistic Wilfre took a breath to speak to it, before realizing it was a mannequin. Wilfre saw the Mayor lay out a sheet for Wilfre to sleep on. It looked very comfy. Wilfre could barely imagine all of the things he would do in the house. Wilfre then saw a book on the table, when the Mayor responded like lightning and slapped his hand away from the book, and explained to him it was the Book of Life, the book that makes things come true if you draw in it, but it could only be accessed by The Creator. Wilfre was shocked, and later gathered Rapo around the fountain to tell what's happened so far to. They all enjoyed his story, and he eventually told more every day, becoming more bitter and angrier, until it came to the point where two months later, he left without saying a thing. At night, he snuck into Creation Hall and stole the Book of Life. It all ends here. Category:Chrome Fiction